The Tales Of Olympus High School
by Girl of Music
Summary: Nico Di Angelo moved to New York after a life time in LA. Unknown to his newfound friends, Percy, Luke, Jason, Annabeth, Piper and others, Nico has moved here to get away from a secret that involves death, shame and a very messed up Thalia Grace. Meanwhile, other dramas are taking place in Olympus High School involving student-teacher relationships, love triangles and betrayals :*


**Hey PJO fans! Yes, yes, here is the latest from yours truly :) I've been working on this for a while and I'm pretty happy with how it's been turning out. I've had plenty of time to think and write and I've come up with a really exciting story for ya'll to read.**

**I have a few tiny details which are:**

**No gods or anything in this story**

**Jason is older than Thalia.  
**

**Annnnnnnd I think that's it. This chapter's really really long, I know :DD**

**ENJOY!**

**P.s there are quite a few adult themes in this story so if you don't like those then go ahead and click off :)**

* * *

"Thalia? Thalia?"

She trembled with fear, her heart thumping in her chest. She did not come out.

"Aw, c'mon, sweet heart. No need to hide from me."

_There is every need to hide from you, _she thought.

"I'll always find you, darling," whispered Michael. "Always."

Thalia pushed herself further away from his shadow. She cursed herself for thinking hiding under the bed was the smart choice. She should have taken the closet. Nothing was as obvious as the bed. She bit her lip at the sound of her stomach swiping across the wooden floorboards. In the light of the hallway, she could see the outlines of his boots.

"You know...your mommy was a pretty woman." She could hear the springs in her mattress strain under his weight as he sat down. "Real pretty," He mused. "But she ain't as pretty as you, sweet heart."

Silence.

Thalia felt as though her heart was in her throat. She couldn't breathe now if she tried.

"I know you're in here, sweetie." He said once more, his voice gentle with false promise. "I got some good news. They couldn't track down that aunt of yours. Looks like you're living with me from now on. Your brother's pretty happy about the arrangement. I'm taking him to the game next Friday."

_What?! _Thalia screamed in her mind. _I'm going to be living with _him?!

"I know it's hard for you, what with the accident and such. I just want to talk to you, s'all."

Another silence.

"No?" he said.

_Never, _she thought.

"Well, okay then."

It was at this moment that Thalia felt two strong hands lock around her ankles. She ripped her nails off on the wooden floor boards as she resisted. But he was too strong.

"There you are, sweetheart." Michael said calmly, his onyx eyes thick with lust. The image burned into Thalia's mind and would remain there forever. "Found you."

Maybe Jason would hear her scream and come save her. She opened her mouth, ready to let it out.

"Uh uh uh," Michael said, his voice full of fake sweetness. "Jason's sleeping. I won't have you wake him up."

_Nico POV_

"Good luck for your first day, honey,"

"Thanks Mom," I said. "I better go, my car's here."

"You're not driving, are you?" she said, her voice higher with concern.

"Mom...it's been two years."

"Yeah but..."

I sighed. "No, Mom. I'm not."

I could hear the relief in her voice. "Oh good."

Nothing.

"Look, Nico, I know you're still upset about what happened but you can't blame yourse— "

"I know, I know. That's why I moved right? I gotta go now, Mom. Bye."

"Alright, son. I lov—" I hung up the phone before I could hear the rest.

_Don't worry about it, _I thought. _New school, new life. Everything's going to be fine._

I slid into the back seat of the cab.

"Welcome to Olympus High School, kid."

I looked up from my class schedule to see a boy staring at me.

"Uh, thanks," I said, slightly confused.

"You new here?" He asked.

"How did you- "

"Your slip says so."

He pointed at the pink Introductory Notice in my fist. "Oh." I said.

"Yeah," he said. He held his hand out for me to shake. "I'm Percy."

I tucked one of my books under my arm and reached out to take it. "Nico,"

"As in Nico Rosberg?"

"As in the band; Nico Vega."

"Dang," Percy said, disappointed. I shared that disappointment with him. My mom had a weird taste in names and it didn't always make me eager to share my name with the world.

He couldn't be much older than me and his jet black hair reminded me of my own but the resemblance stops there. He was tall and muscled whilst I was just tall. His hands kept fiddling with his jacket zipper like he needed something to keep them busy. He wore a simple white t-shirt and jeans.

"Oh well," he said, after the silence began to get awkward. "Where're you headed, dude?"

"B12."

"That's my homeroom. Awesome, it's just around the corner," He led me across the indoor courtyard, partially full with rushing students, trying to beat the late bell. "Mrs Dodd's a cow but luckily for us, she's a _clueless _cow. She won't notice if we're late."

"Wait, but I thought it was just around the- "

"Yeah, yeah but Mr Blofis confiscated my skateboard yesterday and I need to go get it before the school starts otherwise I'll have to wait until he's ready to leave. And he stays at school working until _ten o'clock _sometimes."

"Oh, I see." I said. I knew it was a bad idea to go with him but honestly, I'd probably waste even more time trying to find B12 by myself in this building than I would if I went with Percy to get the stupid board. Plus he was the only person I knew in this place.

It didn't take us that long. We had just received the board from Mr Blofis and were turning the corner when a voice called out to us from behind and I thought we were caught.

"Yo, Percy!" called another guy, hastily coming our way. His sandy blond hair swished out of his face as he joined us. "Who's this?" He said.

"Luke, Nico. Nico, Luke." Percy replied with mock politeness.

"Sup?" was all I could think of.

Luke's electric blue eyes lit with amusement as if he were already deciding which trash can to shove me in. "Nice to meet you, dude. Is that like Nico Gaitán?"

I sighed. "I wish my mom was that awesome at name picking but no."

A smirk spread across his face, immediately making me want to double check my wallet was still in my pocket.

"Has the late bell rung yet?" Percy asked, his fingers continuing their little exercises on his jacket zip.

Luke whistled and studied his Rolex. "Four...three...two...one..."

As if on cue, a sharp ringing sound echoed through the school halls. "We should probably go," Percy said.

My shoulders stiffened.

I thought we were in the clear once we were a couple of metres away from B12. We had hoped to sneak in but standing in the doorway, looking us in the eyes was the one and only Mrs Cow, herself; who was apparently..._not _so clueless.

"Corrupting the transfer student already, are we?" she said, her voice dry like crackling paper. She had the _worst _cat breath a person could imagine. It wafted into my face and made me remember the time I'd stupidly tried to nudge Tiffles, my pet cat, with my face and ended up with her sharp teeth digging into my nose. Her growl sent toxic fumes of fish and stomach acid through my sinuses and made my eyes water. The smell was rather similar here, speaking to Mrs Dodds, and if possible, much worse. I tried to breathe through my mouth.

"Oh, he got lost. I found him by K19 and thought it would be the _Olympian _thing to do," Luke said confidently. He was slick with a lie, I'll give him that.

"You did, did you?" She said, not sounding convinced. She watched us for a moment through small beady eyes. "You know what tardiness means, Mr Jackson, Mr Castillan?"

"But we were only, like, five minutes late, Mrs Cow – uh – Dodds. We wanted to make sure Nico here knew his way to class."

Mrs Dodds raised her eyebrows. There was a pause.

"Mm I'm sorry boys but you'll have to deal with the consequences. Everybody does. That is the Olympic _Code_. Now take a seat before I get harsher."

_Great, _I thought. _I can't even make it to home room without a detention._

They sighed, their shoulders automatically hunching. We filed through the doorway and made for the chairs.

"Not you..." she said as I passed her in the threshold.

I swallowed. "Yes, Mrs?"

"I've read your file, kid. I know about Los Angeles and I'll have you know I'll tolerate no trouble from you. And hanging out with boys like them" – she nodded in Percy and Luke's direction – "will only do you harm."

_Well they're the only friends I've got at the moment so..._

"Excuse me, Mrs Dodds, but I've got stuff to do."

I passed her, feeling pretty stupid, and slumped into a desk next to Percy. He nudged me with his elbow and said "What was that about?"

I sighed. "You're right about the 'cow' part."

"Don't worry, it's just detention. An hour after school and that's it."

Percy pulled a bologna sandwich out of his bag and unwrapped the plastic wrap. His teeth sunk into the bread. It looked like a good sandwich. The pleased grunt resonating in his throat confirmed it.

Luke smirked again. His sapphire eyes flickered to a group of girls across the room from us. I followed his glance and saw he was focussing on one girl in particular. A blond, pretty, had glasses that took up a majority of her face. Her hair was a giant mass of curls and gave me the odd urge to touch it. But I figured that would be a little bit creepy for some random stranger to come up to you and start stroking your hair.

"She's cute," I said, looking back at Luke.

He took a few seconds to respond like he hadn't heard me. "Oh...yeah...ha ha."

The girl glanced up at him with piercing gray eyes and Luke turned away, his face flushing red. I noticed her looking away, her cheeks blushing a little bit too.

"She's into you," I said, casually.

Percy must have bit down on his lip while chewing because he suddenly started choking and coughing like a leper. Luke whacked his palm against Percy's back to help dislodge the food.  
"Thanks, dude..." he said, his voice hoarse. "Are you talking about Annabeth?"

Again, she looked up. This time she looked confused but she continued engaging in conversation with her friends.

I nodded.

Percy swallowed his bologna and bit again. "I don't know...I always thought she and Leo had a thing..."

"Leo Valdez?" Luke asked.

"That's the one."

"Didn't he get expelled?"

"Nah, he just got sentenced to Juvy camp for torching the gym. He'll be back eventually."

"Jesus. I wonder why he did that."

"Anger issues?" Percy offered. A piece of salami dripped off his bottom lip and onto the plastic wrap on the desk. He finished chewing and popped in his headphones. I could hear the quiet sound of My Chemical Romance from two desks away.

Luke smiled.

"You should ask her out." I said, trying to make conversation.

"Annabeth?" His eyebrows rose in surprise as if I'd just asked which hand he fapped with.

I nodded. Percy's ears turned red and I got the feeling maybe his music wasn't so loud.

Luke suddenly looked really uncomfortable and I realised this is what someone looks like when they're nervous. I didn't see much of that back at Ailsbridge.

"I-I don't know." He said, his tone obviously closing the subject.

Mrs Dodds was reading out the morning announcements when a guy with sandy blond hair and a scar on his lip skidded in on the heels of his feet. "I am _so _sorry, Mrs Dodds. The buses here are _so _netiquette. And Coach Dion had me organise the plays this morning."

Just when I thought she was going to yell at him about how he has to sit detention like everyone else, she simply smiled and said "Take a seat, Jason."

"My apologies, Mrs Dodds. I'm really sorry."

She smiled into her sheet of paper and continued reading.

The guy must have noticed my expression because he smirked and said "Every teacher likes a kiss ass."

"Damn. Teach me, Sensei." I said. Apparantly the "Olympic Code" only applies to misfits like me.

He smiled. "All in good time, young Padawan. 'Sup Luke. 'Sup Percy."

They returned the greeting.

The boy held out his hand confidently. "I'm Jason."

I returned it hesitantly. "The name's Nico."

"As in Nico Hülkenberg?"

"As in not a famous sports person."

"I see."

"No really, if anyone else tries to compare me to another worldwide drag racer then I'm going to yell."

Jason laughed.

It turns out both Luke and Percy were in most of my classes. Luke was excused from first period to take care of some old "homework" which really meant he was skiving off of school to go get takeout. Percy, Jason and I chatted on our way to Phys Ed. More like Percy and I chatted. Jason eventually got bored with listening and plugged in his headphones.

"So what brings you to Olympus?" Percy asked. "Did you find out you had a twin brother and moved here to reunite?"

My heart pounded as the memory blinded me; the flashing lights of the police siren, the feeling of rain trickling down my neck—

I bit down on my lip. The taste of blood registered in my mouth.

Percy wasn't an idiot. But he was nice enough to leave it alone. I wished he hadn't noticed.

"I needed a change," I decided. Anxiously, I swept my fingers through my hair. "I spent too long in LA."

"LA..." Percy mused. "Dang. Must have been one hell of a change."

"No kidding."

We walked in silence for a few more minutes.

"So what's the deal with this girl, Annabeth?"

Percy's face flushed bright red. His fingers sped up their little exercises, fiddling even faster with the hem of his jacket. He saw me notice and shoved them into his pockets, defiantly.

"There's no deal. She's a pretty good friend of mine. Luke's sweet on her."

Again, I didn't feel convinced. "It sounds like she's more than that."

"Nope." Percy said, curtly. I raised an eyebrow, questioningly.

"She seems nice."

"She is," was all he said.

A girl in a pair of ripped jeans and fuzzy, knee high boots came up to us, looking worried.

"Jason, I got some bad news."

Automatically he unplugged his music and clenched his jaw. "What's my sister done this time?"

She hesitated. "Uh...you might want to come see. She's beating the absolute crap out of Samuel Octavian."

Jason didn't look surprised. "The little brat deserves it. Ah, okay then. I'll go deal with it."

The girl, Piper was her name as I later found out, led us into the cafeteria. Naturally, as you do with every fight, you hear it before you see it. The sounds of chairs being thrown and tables crashing echoed through the hall. Kids were chanting the words "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

The first thing I saw was a huge mess of burritos and tables. Smears of salads and nacho cheese decorated the chaos. A girl was pinning a boy to the floor with her knees and using both fists to pummel his face. Her long, spiky black hair flung around her as her fists flew and she reminded me of a very very angry Death Metal fan who'd been denied access to backstage. Her black skinny jeans were ripped all over and her leather jacket had bits of lettuce and cheese caught on it. The boy pushed her off and tried to kick her in the stomach. She caught his foot with a swipe of her fist and kneed him in the forehead. The audience roared.

Jason didn't stand around to watch. He dove in between the pair and pulled them apart. The girl fought him and yelled an insult at the boy that would've earned me a slap from my mother, had it been me saying it. Strangely enough, the girl listened to Jason and she backed down. She bent down and retrieved a simple black satchel from the floor, peeled a piece of tomato off of it and slung it over her shoulder. She stalked away from the cafeteria.

"COME HERE, YOUNG LADY," boomed an unfamiliar voice. A man in a wheelchair and a gray tweed sweater folded his arms expectantly.

The girl stopped in her tracks. She turned.

I could see her face better now. Her bright blue eyes were accented with thick black eye liner and her lip was bleeding. She looked so familiar, I couldn't figure it out.

Jason dragged the boy that had his ass handed to him across the floor and dropped him at the man's feet. "He's all yours, Principle Brunner."

"Thank you, son. Go on with you."

Jason walked past the girl, exchanging an angry glance before leaving. She walked towards Mr Brunner and sighed.  
"Detention, young Thalia." He said quietly. "Two weeks as of now."

She looked oddly calm. She began walking off again but quickly turned, kicked the boy in the stomach with a satisfying _crunch _and left.

"Three weeks, Thalia!" Mr Brunner yelled.

"Yeah, whatever." She called over her shoulder.

Percy noticed my expression and said "Meet Jason's little sister. Thalia Grace."

_Thalia Grace, Thalia Grace, Thalia Grace. _

"_That's _Thalia Grace?" I almost yelled, my heart skipping a beat. The words of the police officer echoed in my head. "_She had a daughter...Your age. Her name is Thalia." _

I almost fell over.

Percy caught me. "Whoa there. C'mon dude. We better go to class."

He didn't need to tell me twice.

* * *

**Hey there PJO fans!**

**Hope you enjoyed this! If you did, feel free to leave a review and/or a favorite, you know ;)**

**Hahah stay tuned for the next chapter! I intend for a _lot _of drama, sub plots, fighting, sex, drugs, and death :OO**

**PEACE OUT HOMEDOG**


End file.
